Why Me
by Eryn Goddess of Chaos
Summary: For some odd and weird reason, everyone developed an insanely weird and creepy crush on Luna and she is determined to figure out why. Mary Sue-ish. AxelxOC RikuxOC ZexionxOC


Eryn Goddess of Chaos: After my friend just drew a picture of me and 3 of the KH characters fighting over me, it inspired me to just write a fanfiction on it just for the sake of it. xD It'll be Mary-Sue ish obviously, but this is just for the fun of it. Oh yeah, if you want to see it, I'll post it up on my profile. And to warn you all, EVERYONE is OOC. Ok? See, if they weren't, it wouldn't work out so well for the fic. So it had to be this way.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts and I sort of don't own the idea of these guys fighting over me. My friend does. Kudos to you Rilo:D Love ya bunches.

* * *

Luna, just randomly minding her own business and was currently sitting on a small, green park bench, was staring at a sketch of something on a piece of paper she had pulled out of her notebook, her long, silver hair sometimes getting in the way, distorting her vision. She grumbled irritably about having long bangs when she looked up only to see bright, aqua colored eyes staring straight at her. She 'eep'ed quietly, but silently admired the beauty of the boy's eyes.

She felt a blush creep into her face when he walked soundly over to her, brushing her silver bangs from her face. (A/N: Yes, as mentioned above, this is a Mary-Sue ish fic. Don't like it, don't read it. You have been warned. And no, I don't like Mary-Sues much, but I wanted to do this anyway. After all, 3 guys fighting over you, how can it not be Mary Sue-ish? oo Really.) "You're very beautiful. Has anyone ever told you that?" the silver haired boy asked her, very obviously flirting with her.

She stuttered and wondered vaguely to herself, 'WHAT THE HELL?!' "Um…No?" she stared at him confusedly. 'Wait a minute…Isn't that Riku from Kingdom Hearts? What's he doing in the real world?'

"That's a shame. People should tell you that more often," Riku said, smirking a little then leaned down a little to kiss her when suddenly he was thrown backwards against a large, oak tree, rattling the branches a little, causing leaves to cascade towards the soft, grassy area. Luna distantly heard him groan a little as he picked himself up off the ground, holding his head and questioned to himself who in the world did that.

"Back off, Riku. She's MINE," growled a red head who had randomly appeared out of the middle of no where. Luna blinked, wondering why suddenly all the Kingdom Heart's characters had grown some sort of weird and scary fascination with her. Actually, fascination is putting it lightly. More like insanely weird crush that suddenly formed out of no where. Quirking an eyebrow, she silently watched Axel and Riku send flurries of punches toward each other when, again, she was greeted with a pair of eyes, albeit more of a pair of dark endless pools she could drown herself in wouldn't give a care at all. They were very cool eyes…

Zexion seemed to be next, and hopefully, thought Luna, the last person to miraculously appear in front of her. He, taking advantage of the two hot heads who were still fighting each other, oblivious, lightly took Luna's chin, forcing her to look upward a little more.

Her face turned a deep red when she realized what he was about to do and yelped, "Ah!" She pushed him backwards and Zexion, being taking off guard by the action, fell onto his bum looking very confused.

Luna felt the very same way. "Ok, what the _hell_ is going on here…" she mumbled to herself and vaguely thought along the lines of 'crazy game characters' and walked away, notebook in hand.

Axel and Riku, finally noticing Luna and, unfortunately for him, Zexion, they made a beeline for her and shoved Zexion out of the way who, again, fell. He became very irritated at this and was half tempted to concoct an evil scheme to get them out of the way permanently.

"Hey, hey! You like me right? Right?" Axel asked her with a look that better suited a puppy dog. She stared at him uncertainly, opening her mouth to say something when she was interrupted by a certain silver haired boy who began yelling at Axel.

"No, she likes _me_ you moron! It's so obvious," Riku smirked smugly, deflating Axel's ego. Luna, again, was about to speak but, again, was rudely interrupted by Axel's comment to Riku.

"Tch. No one could like _you_. You went to the dark side of the force! And everyone hates the dark side," Axel said and nodded knowingly. Zexion just glared at his fellow Organization member

"You do know that we're also a part of the darkness as well," he said quietly. "We're _Nobodies_."

"Good point…But he went to Maleficent! She's beyond evil. Plus she's our enemy. Either way, she likes _me_ better than all of you," Axel said triumphantly. Luna wanted to say something oh so very badly, but the three stooges continued their arguments about who she liked more.

It actually got to the point where they were starting to throw random objects at each other and, Luna, deciding to give up, for the moment, watched amusedly as Axel pulled a chair out of a vortex both Zexion and Axel were able to conjure at will. And, as this was only fiction and not real, Riku, somehow, was given the ability to do so as well.

Axel waved the chair in the air threateningly at the other two and began chasing them both around the park. Luna sighed and stated aloud, "Why me…" her eyes turning into just plain, straight lines like her mouth, a sweatdropped forming on the side of her head as she watched Axel smack Zexion in the head with a chair.

"As much as this has been amusing, I should probably stop them before someone really gets hurt…" she said to herself and reluctantly walked over to the newly acquired…fanboys? "I feel like a Mary-Sue…" muttered Luna. She groaned loudly to herself and threw her arms up in the air in dismay. "I have turned into what I hate the most! A Mary-Sue!" she cried.

Switching our attention to the boys, Zexion had now acquired some sort of long stick, which looked suspiciously like a cane, and was whacking both Axel and Riku with it who both were, in turn, whacking the other with some other object. Axel with a broken piece of the chair he once held and Riku with the blunt side of his keyblade, all of them yelling random curses at each other.

"She's mine, dammit!" shouted Axel.

"No she's not you fag! She's MINE!" Riku yelled.

"I beg to differ. She belongs to ME," Zexion, too dignified to yell, stated loudly.

"Whores!" exclaimed Axel.

"Fags!" went Riku.

"Morons," said Zexion.

"Idiots…" muttered Luna. The all turned to look at her and she began think if coming over hear was such a good idea…

"Ok, who do you like better? Axel, Zexion, or me?" Riku asked angrily.

"Um…I—"

"She obviously likes ME you retards," Axel snapped.

"Actually, I personally think she likes _me_," Zexion coolly replied.

"No one cares what you think, emo boy," retorted Riku.

"Tch, says the one who goes over to the dark side," Axel responded icily.

"I liked the prospect of having cookies! And they're good, too!" Riku shouted, weakly defending himself. But the comment was so random it caused Luna to lapse into a fit of giggles before coming into full blown laughter.

She clutched her sides as tears of mirth ran down her cheeks and she collapsed to the ground, unable to stand any longer. Her fists pounded the cement until they turned a light shade of pink when she started to calm down and trying in futile to breathe, occasionally giggling for a while before working her hardest to stop. They all stared at her like she was nuts, though with slight hint of hunger to it.

Slowly getting up, she brushed off the dirt from her clothes, making her look slightly more disheveled with the exception of her hair which now flopped on her shoulders and, much to her irritation, covered her eyes. She pushed them out of the way before speaking to the three as if they were kindergartners. "Now boys. Can you kindly explain to me why exactly you all have developed a scary stalkerish crush on me seemingly out of nowhere?" she asked with her voice coated with poisoned honey because as we should know, she was secretly miffed that they suddenly started liking her without reason.

"Um…" Riku began.

"Well…" Zexion trailed off.

"You see…" Axel said.

"We don't know why," they all replied simultaneously. Luna blinked and they resumed their fighting with each other.

She sighed. "Why me…"

On the other side of the park where Luna was sitting, the piece of paper she had ripped out of her notebook fluttered in the wind. Landing on the ground, it showed four people, Axel, Zexion, and Riku were arguing with each other with Luna in the background repeating her exact words, "Why me."


End file.
